Winds of Fate
by ADarkLoveWrittenInInk
Summary: One of the wind, untamed and wild. One of the Western heritage brought up by the Great Dog General. Neither able to accept that the other could prove useful in some form or another. But when she is in need of help, she will set aside her pride and ask the one person she knows can be her safe harbor. The question is: is he willing to help her escape her imprisonment?
1. Chapter 1: The Price You Paid

The courtyard was littered in the crimson, emerald, and yellow-orange hues of the leaf-cover. The leaves scattered among the crevices created by the large, river rocks placed as a walk way through the courtyard. A large fountain set within the walk way as it split to once again come together; forming a circle of river rocks around the water piece. The water piece was a sculpture of the Lord that owned the castle in which the courtyard was part of. The Lord, himself, was pictured as a mighty man holding that of twin drakes. The water poured from the twin drakes' mouths, having the water splash at the Lord's feet before, once more, disappearing into the base of the fountain. All seemed at peace within the courtyard until the wind, once calm in nature, started to pick up in volume.

A figure appeared as a large feather descended to land upon the river rock path. A young woman, dressed in a kimono, stepped from the feather. All at once a whirlwind of a vortex created itself. The woman outstretched her arm as a tiny feather was captured between her middle and ring finger of her left hand. Her eyes, harsh with hatred, gazed upon the fountain. A snarl formed upon her once perfect, crimson lips, creating a demonic appearance about her. She stepped lightly, gliding on the balls of her feet as she walked towards the fountain. Her eyes though harsh, still helped their charm. Though, as she moved closer to the fountain, and saw the Lord's face their charm gave way to a hostile nature.

For the man pictured within the water piece, was the very one that had taken her freedom. She placed a worn hand, covered in hidden blood, upon her chest where her heart beat should have been felt. Only in its place, she felt nothing. She was hollow on the inside, a black hole of raw hatred for the man portrayed within the sculpted fountain.

"You have given me a living hell," were the only words that passed from her lips as she walked passed the fountain. Her crimson orbs no longer able to look upon the man craved from stone.

Her feet carried her along the stoned path as she walked away from the wretched stoned version of the man towards the true, living one. As her bare feet touched the wooden steps of the wrap around walk way, she found herself thinking back to another Lord. The Lord she thought of was a man unlike any she'd ever known. He was hard through-and-through, but there was something there; what she didn't know? But she planned on finding out. That Lord was the one that could give her back her freedom, of that she was sure.

"Kagura, you're late," spoke a soft voice.

The woman, doved Kagura, turned her head to find a young child dressed in all white. White a color of purity by nature, but on the child it was wasted and defeated in its true calling.

Kagura gave the girl a harsh look as she spoke, "_What Kanna?_"

The young girl ignored the harsh tone and expression as she started to pull ahead of Kagura. She walked ahead as she knew that the grown woman would follow her. Kanna couldn't help but think that her Lord had chosen blindly when he decided to trust Kagura to do his dirty work; that way his hands were always clean, at least as clean as they could be.

"Kanna!"

Kanna turned her head towards the grown woman, "Kagura, Lord Naraku wants you. You have turned his guts enough."

"Who are you to tell me what I have or haven't done? Naraku has no power over me!"

In the instant that sentence had left her mouth, a sharp pain appeared within her chest cavity. The pain white hot in color, with the force of an earthquake dropped her to her knees. From her crimson lips passed a horrid gasp as she wrapped her arms around herself. Her crimson eyes gave way a look into her soul at the pain she felt. When they focused long enough to see in front of her, she saw her living nightmare.

A man dressed in an ebony and dark purple kimono stood in front of her. His hair passed over his shoulders and down to the middle of his back. His eyes, thoguh holding a crimson hue, were always colorless and held a demonic look at all hours of the day. At the moment, those demonic eyes looked into her pained orbs. A smirk appeared on his flat lips as he picked up her chin with his index and middle finger. She was forced to look upon the face of the man that had condemned her life for all eternity.

"Don't you ever forget Kagura, you are mine. You are my instrument, and you will play as I demand. Do I make myself clean? Or must I remind you of the price you paid to live again?"

Kagura felt her head being moved towards the left of Naraku's body. There her orbs laid upon the beating mass within the palm of his left hand. She knew, with a horror, what the mass was. It was the key to her life source, and the major trope card that Naraku held over her. She cursed herself silently as she shifted her eyes away from the beating mass towards the floor.

When Naraku saw her eyes gaze towards the floor, he knew he'd whipped her back into place. As he started to remove his two fingers, he whipped his hand back to have it make contact with the right side of Kagura's face. His demonic eyes watched with amusement as Kagura's body tumbled til it collided with the wall. He smiled as he moved to pat Kanna's ivory hair. She smiled as she watched with her white eyes at seeing Kagura picking her shaking body up.

"Come Kanna," spoke Naraku's voice as he placed his arm around the young girl's shoulders. They walked away from the pained Kagura.

She stayed down as she watched them out of the corner of her eye; waiting til their footsteps disappeared. Kagura forced a pained groan down as she forced herself to her feet. She steadied herself as she started to walk away and back outside to the courtyard.

There in the courtyard her eyes laid upon the stone, cold eyes of the stone Lord Naraku. A snarl appeared on her lips as she walked past the fountain. She froze as she felt a single tear run down her cheek. In that instant something snapped inside as she picked the small feather from her hair. She glanced around before she threw the feather within the air. A vortex was created as a whirlwind appeared. At the top, appeared the large feather with Kagura sitting within its base as she headed east. The direction in which she knew _he _would be.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters found within the Anime/TV Show: InuYasha.  
They all belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_This is a new story of mine that I started several months back. It's a love story between Sesshomaru and Kagura. I recently found this couple another adorable and decided to write a story about them._

_Please read and review.  
I'd love to see what everyone thinks of this story._

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


	2. Chapter 2: His World Now

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!"

A figure stopped mid-stride as it turned its head to face the one calling. The figure, doved Sesshomaru, clothed in a kimono of his house with a bone plated, spiked armor across his chest just above his heart, while a sash of bright yellow and blue lay tied around his waist. The sash held to his body two swords. One sword was a gift from his father, that very sword held the ability to bring back one hundred souls from the dead. The sword's true name was Tensagia. While the other sword was one he, himself, had forged as a way to kill those that stood in his way.

Sesshomaru watched as the young girl, doved Rin, appeared in his sight as a slight smile appeared over his hard-pressed lips. His eyes the color of warm honey with a hint of yellow hue, watched her every move. She was the only human he had ever allowed into his life. Sesshomaru watched as he noticed Rin's eyes watching the long, fluffy tail of his mother blowing in the wind. Like his long, ivory colored hair, the tail touched the ground. But unlike the tail he kept his hair the length to the center of his back.

Rin soon stopped in front of him as she gave a small bow. His honey orbs looked her over quickly finding her in a formal orange kimono with small blue flowers on it. While a blue sash was tied around her waist. Her feet were bare as she road most of the time a top Sesshomaru's faithful twin-headed dragon demon, Ah-Uh. His sharp eyes were keen to catch the few driplets that slid off the ends of her raven-black, shoulder blade length hair.

He bent down as he looked the young girl over, "Rin, what have you been doing?"

The second she went to speak an imp, green in color, appeared as Sesshomaru's slight smile disappeared. He looked the imp over with a look of disgust. The imp was dressed in a dark brown kimono, with the inner white under-garment showing between the two flaps that were normally tied. His feet were bare just like Rin's, only his feet were two pointed toes much like a frog's feet. Upon his head he wore a black Monk's hat. While within his hand he carried a staff made of wood. Craved into the massive end of the stick were two faces; one of an old man, the other of a youthful woman.

Sesshomaru's honey orbs flickered back to the young girl, not wanting to see the imp's bug eyes any longer. At seeing the young girl in his sight once more, the anger he'd felt towards the imp disappeared. He nodded his head as a silent "go ahead" for her to speak before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken lost Ah-Uh."

The imp squeaked before glaring at Rin. He knew ever since she'd come into the mix that was Sesshomaru's life, she'd be his downfall. The whole time he was giving Rin the Glare of Death, he never noticed Sesshomaru stepping over to him. When a blow to the head was felt, he knew that he'd already pushed Sesshomaru's buttons one too many times that day.

"Jaken," the even tone of his Lord's cool voice sent a chill down his little spine.

Jaken looked up at his Lord's face, "Yes me Lord?"

"Where is Ah-Uh?"

The little imp went to explain but knew he had no excuse to save himself. He bowed his head, waiting for whatever punishment awaited him. Sesshomaru watched the little imp, before he looked to the young girl. He simply shook his head before turning to leave.

"Rin, let's go," spoke his cool voice but it held a slightly softer touch to it.

Jaken looked up as he sighed, having jealousy running through his veins as he hated that little girl. Even since Rin had appeared in Sesshomaru's life, there was no room for him anymore. Even if over the years, he'd figured out that Lord Sesshomaru had only been using him. At least then his Lord had paid attention to him. Now there was nothing. Half the time, there were never any beatings from his Lord either. It annoyed and pained the poor little imp something awful.

He cleared his thoughts as he started to follow after Lord Sesshomaru and Rin. He would rid of that girl. If it was the last thing he did. He would never understand why Lord Sesshomaru had chosen to accept that orphaned little girl. But it wasn't healthy for his demonic Lord, and he would cure the problem.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own any of the characters found within the Anime/TV Show: InuYasha.  
They belong respectively to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_The second installment of Winds of Fate, I'm hoping to get the next chapter written up pretty soon. Though, I'd love to get a few reviews to see what everyone thinks of this story before I continue with it. So please read and review, I'd love to hear what you the readers have to say about it!_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


End file.
